<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The men I used to know by PowerMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634191">The men I used to know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin'>PowerMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, First Crush, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a big sucker for Kageoi. And yes we need more bottom Oikawa in their relationship, Okey.<br/>I still hope you enjoy this small fic❤️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Fave pairs (by Skrauch)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The men I used to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a big sucker for Kageoi. And yes we need more bottom Oikawa in their relationship, Okey.<br/>I still hope you enjoy this small fic❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru was a amazing volleyball player. When i came into middle school I went immediately to the gym. I could hear the sounds of balls slamming to the ground.</p><p>When I opened the door I could see a guy who made a jump serve! But the way he did it was amazing. So perfect, so light like he was flying. And the way his body curves perfectly and the sound of the ball smalling into the ground was unbelievable.</p><p>"<em>ha.... Tobio, please....." </em></p><p>Since this moment I felt kinde addicted to this guy. After I joined the club I found out that he was my senpai even. I felt exited to get to play with such an amazing guy. </p><p>"<em>Moremore, please.... Hnggg.... T-tobio" </em></p><p>I asked hime different things that he could show me, and he did. I looked at him with sharp eyes, trying to get all the moves he made. He also helped me correct them. He was such a good senpai. Until, he stopped. </p><p>"<em>Oi-oikawa-san..... You feel so good...." </em></p><p>I didn't know why and he never told me the reason but he just stopped teaching me things. He always told me with a wide smile that I should asks someone else. But I wanted to now if I did something wrong if I disappointed him. </p><p>Then when they third years gratulated I ran to him after the ceremony to asks him why he did it. I called out his name and he stops walking and turns around.</p><p>"Oikawa-San, I wanted to ask... Ask why you stopped teaching me"</p><p>He looks at me kinde annoyed. "What do you mean Tobio-chan?"</p><p>"You always teached me things, you helped me out. But after you got benched that one time and changed out with me you.... stopped"</p><p>"Well Tobio-chan.... Things change you know" was all he said.</p><p>"But Oikawa-san–"</p><p>"Remember Tobio-chan: If you're going to hit it..." he begans and gives me an ice cold stare, that send shivers down my spine. "..... Hit it, until it breaks"</p><p>Now here I am. With Oikawa-san. In front of me. Naked. His back was full of bite marks that I left there. He was panting, gasping and moaning under me, while a fuck him from behind.</p><p>"<em>Ha,Tobio-chan....harder...,faster,please!" </em>he begs.</p><p>I tighten my grip on his hip and lean down onto his back. With that the angle of my thrusts changed and I hit his sweet spot now point on. He moans out loudly and slams one of his hands on the locker. </p><p>We both ended in the locker room, off my national team, after we played the game. I team already left so I was alone. But then he came into the looker room and kissed me. </p><p>"<em>Oikawa-san, you are so tight....." </em>i groaned into his ear and hi whines.</p><p>I started to thrust harder into him as I felt him thighten around me. He must be close. I put on off my hands to his leaking hard dick and start stroking it,matching my thrust.</p><p>"<em>Fuck ahhhh...... Right there, God don't stop, please....!" </em></p><p>I always had since high school fantasized about him. I couldn't let me eyes go off him while he played volleyball. I always came with his name on my tongue back then. But having him here, in flesh, is way more better. </p><p>Oikawa tried his best to meet my thrust, but his legs were shaking like crazy. How many guys or girls had he fucked before. Why did he come to me? Did he only come for a good fuck from me?</p><p>"<em>T-tobio, wait.... Please stop..." </em>he says with a sob.</p><p>I immediately stopped. I was about to asks if somethings wrong when I hear him sob. Oikawa tunes his head to look over his shoulder. Tears are streaming down his face. </p><p>"Oikawa..... San?"</p><p>"I want to come..... While looking at you" was all he said.</p><p>I pulled out and he turns. Then I grabbed his thighs and lift him up. He wraps his legs around hips hips. Then I started to push back into him and continued to fuck into him. </p><p>"<em>Ha, soo good Tobio....!"</em>he moans and slams his head back into the locker.</p><p>I never had thought that I would ever sew Oikawa cry in front of me again. The last time was in middle school. I never thought that Oikawa would show me this side of him, that he was hiding from others.</p><p>" <em>Tobio im close...... make me come!" </em>He moans and nips at my ear.</p><p>I snarl at that and trusted into him a few more time befor she thighten around me and bring us both over the edge. I bit down into his shoulder to not groan to loud. Oikawa bits his lip.</p><p>I rode out both of our orgasm before I slowly pulled out of him. He slid down onto the floor with heavy pants. I then sat down next to him, trying to catch my hair. </p><p>After we both came down I heard him sniffle soflty next to me. I lifted a hand to turn his head to me, but he slaps it away. </p><p>"Don't...., don't look at me, while I'm like this, please!"</p><p>"Why...?"</p><p>"I don't want my enemy to see me in such an pathetic state" he said and sobs.</p><p>I grabbed his face more roughly and turned it to me and kissed him. Oikawa makes a noise, but returns the kiss. I could feel tears streaming down my hands on his face. I pulled away to look at him. </p><p>"Oikawa, why did you do this?" I asks because I was unsure about what happens just now.</p><p>Oikawa looks down. Was that is? Was I only a good fuck for him and he continues to hate me? Will my first crush, that I have since I probably first saw him, will tunr me down like this. No!</p><p>"Oikawa, do you love me?" I ask.</p><p>"Why are you asking me such a stupid thing? Why should I love someone like YOU! Are you insane! YOU MUST BE REALLY DENSE TO THINK THAT I –"</p><p>"Because I do love you" I interrupted him.</p><p>He was cried for a while and slowly lifts his head up to look at me. His eyes had something hopeful in it. He swollows a lump in his throat. He then huffs a laugh, like im insane. </p><p>"Do you know hat you're saying. Why should you love me?" </p><p>"I do love you. Probably since the first time I saw you. I know that you don't really believe me but...." Oikawa looks at me with red eyes. ".... I do" </p><p>Oikawa covers his eyes and leans his head back at the locker. He cries again, but I see a smile on his face. I didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad. </p><p>"I never thought that I would say this but,.... I love you too, my Tobio-chan" he says and smiles at me softly. </p><p>"So does that mean we're..... boyfriends?" I asks with a wide smile. </p><p>Oikawa nods. "I guess so" he says and ruffles my hair. </p><p>I then could feel my own tears falling down my face. Oikawa rolls his eyes, but opens his arms. I let myself fall into them and let him hug me tightly. </p><p>I sobbed into his shoulder while he rubs an hand up and down my back. He kisses my head and strokes my hair with his other hand. After a while I calmed down a sat back. </p><p>"Well, should we had home to me?" Oikawa asks me and I nodded. </p><p>I stood up and corrected my clothes. I looked over to Oikawa to see my marks all over him. I face turns red like a tomato. Oikawa noticed and laughs. </p><p>"You do know how to mark your things, Tobio - chan~. Such and prozessive and agressive guy~" Oikawa teased him. </p><p>He then walks by me and opens the door to look at me. I looked at him shy and he gives him a evil look. </p><p>"But don't ever think I will still teach you things my dear" he says and a gasp. </p><p>It was a weird relationship between us, but it does work out in the end very well. The Oikawa I used to know was an amazing guy, but arrogant and a narcissist. </p><p>But this Oikawa was new to me and I'm happy too learn more about him, even if he tests my limits. I will gladly accept his challenge. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>